1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a leash assembly for dogs or other animals or possibly young children, and more particularly to an upper arm mounted leash permitting the user to walk, power walk, jog or run utilizing the pumping of the arms or a swinging arm motion while minimizing the transmission of the pumping action force to the animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dog leashes or animal leashes are well-known in the prior art and in their simplest form consist of a leash in which a first end is secured to the collar of the dog or animal, the collar being worn about the neck of the dog or animal and the second end being retained in the hand of the individual or in some instances wrapped about the wrist of the individual.
Such a leash serves the general purpose of keeping the user in control over the dog or the animal, particularly when the user and the dog or the animal are exercising or walking utilizing a leisure type stroll or pace.
Oftentimes, however, the individual desires to an exercise benefit along with the dog or animal by either power walking, jogging or running while retaining the dog or animal on the leash. In such instances, a hand held leash is oftentimes undesirable since it introduces pulling forces which are uncomfortable to both the user and the animal. Such an instance is when the user is jogging or running with a pumping action of the arms. The upward pump of the arms tightens or shortens the leash putting an undesirable force to the dog or animal's neck. The downward pumping of the arms produces slack in the leash which may allow the animal to accelerate and thus put an undue or undesirable force on the user. These resultant forces are as a result of the leash being held by the hand or by the wrist of the user such that the wrist goes through a large arc during the pumping motion such as from slightly lower than waist high to approximately shoulder height.
Attempts have been made to avoid these unwanted pulling forces in U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,189 to Blake, in which a waist mounted leash belt was disclosed so that the user would be hands free while still controlling the dog or other animal. The waist mounted leash has its drawbacks in that it contributes an extra cumbersome piece of equipment for use in the simple task of walking or exercising the dog or other animal.
Applicant's upper arm mounted leash provides the hands free environment while exercising the dog or animal, maintains control over the dog or animal, and allows the user and the dog or animal to exercise at an increased rate, such as power walking, jogging or a full run without subjecting the dog, animal or user to any deleterious pulling forces. This is accomplished by removably securing the leash to the assembly on the upper arm of the user, which is proximate to the shoulder joint and therefore greatly reduces the degree of arc to which the leash is subjected when the user runs with a pumping arm motion.
Additionally, it is desirable that such an arm band provides sufficient security for control of the animal, but does not interfere with the brachial artery and circulation of blood in the arm. This is accomplished by Applicant's novel leash assembly which incorporates a reinforced spinal member so as to provide the necessary support and flexibility without interfering with blood circulation in the arm.